Nouveau départ
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Depuis 19 ans, Tracey Davis avait tourné le dos à la communauté magique. Malgré une correspondance irrégulière avec Théodore Nott, Tracey vivait dans le monde moldu et effectuait des missions pour la station spatiale internationale. Une proposition du département des Mystères va lui faire reconsidérer ses choix de vie.


**Quelques précisions avant de commencer la lecture:**

**\- Tracey Davis est normalement une sorcière de sang-mêlée mais dans cette fanfic j'en ait fait une née-moldue. Elle a été répartie à Serpentard et il me semble que dans les livres c'était admis qu'il y avait des nés-moldus dans cette maison même si c'était rare. **

**\- Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a quelques erreurs s'agissant du métier d'astronaute. Attention de ne pas confondre la SSI avec la NASA. Thales et Safran sont des entreprises spécialisée dans l'aéronautique et l'aérospatial. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le centre spatial Johnson qui supervise la station spatiale internationale (SSI) était un lieu gigantesque formé de hangars, de bureaux et de laboratoires. Tracey Davis s'était très vite habituée à arpenter cet endroit lors de ses retours de l'espace. Elle avait été assez chanceuse de travailler au sein de cette organisation et ce lieu allait lui manquer. Mais après plusieurs voyages spatiaux, Tracey décida qu'il était plus prudent de stopper sa carrière assez tôt. Avant d'en arriver là, Tracey avait surtout été employée par des entreprises privées spécialisées dans le secteur spatial ou aéronautique.

C'est au cours d'un congrès international d'astronautique à Pékin que Tracey avait établi un contact avec un salarié anglais de la SSI. Il avait été impressionné par son parcours et lui avait indiqué de contacter le Daniel Pleninson qui était le représentant anglais de la SSI. Sans grande conviction, Tracey avait tout de même envoyé un mail et à sa grande surprise elle avait reçu une réponse.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le mail le coeur battant. A la fin de sa lecture, ses membres tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Des années de travail venaient d'aboutir. Avoir effectué sa scolarité à Poudlard ne l'avait pas aidé à remplir ses objectifs. Tracey n'avait pas passé les ASPICS et avait un énorme retard en mathématiques, physique et la plupart des matières obligatoires pour devenir ingénieur dans le domaine aéronautique et aérospatial. Sa mère lui répétait qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle avait largement le temps de rattraper son retard. A 17 ans, Tracey pensait qu'elle avait raté sa vie mais sur l'insistance de sa mère elle s'était tout de même inscrite à une prépa française avant d'entamer pleinement ses études d'ingénieur.

-Tu as des projets pour les prochains mois ? Lui demanda Anna au téléphone.

Comme elle, Anna était spécialisée en ingénierie spatiale mais était d'origine russe. Elles avaient effectué ensemble leur première expédition sur la SSI et Tracey était reconnaissante d'avoir été en présence d'Anna dont l'assurance lui avait fait oublier son stress.

\- Pas vraiment, je suis en route pour rejoindre mon père à Londres.

Tracey se trouvait à Houston aux Etats-Unis et avait effectué sa dernière mission sur la Station spatiale internationale. Après avoir subi des tonnes de contrôles médicaux, les médecins américains lui avaient conseillé un suivi médical régulier ainsi qu'un programme de remise en forme. En dépit de ses entraînements dans la station ses muscles avaient subi une légère atrophie musculaire dûe à l'absence de gravité.

\- Un nouveau congrès va être organisé à Moscou. Je n'ai pas encore les dates mais j'espérai qu'on puisse s'y voir.

\- Pas de soucis, tiens-moi au courant, répondit Tracey avec enthousiasme.

Tracey coupa son téléphone. Après son passage à la douane américaine, Tracey embarqua pour Londres. Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle aperçu sa mère, le visage impatient, qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

\- Tracey, s'écria-t-elle avant de se précipiter sur elle et de l'a prendre dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Bien qu'elle ait régulièrement communiqué avec sa mère, cela fait 13 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu physiquement. Hélène Davis était une femme qui ne cachait pas ses émotions et était particulièrement fière de sa fille.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Tu dois tout me raconter !

\- Mais je te racontais tout lorsqu'on était en communication…

\- Non, maintenant que plus personne ne nous surveille je veux tout savoir !

Tracey afficha un sourire amusé par la réflexion de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- Alors… as-tu croisé par le plus grand des hasards des extraterrestres ? Demanda sa mère d'un ton conspirateur.

Tracey explosa de rire tandis qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture. Sa mère prit la direction de Buxton et passa une partir du trajet à discuter du voyage de sa fille. Ce fut une fois arrivée à sa maison d'enfance que Tracey eu la désagréable d'apercevoir un hiboux flâné autour de son domicile. Elle échangea un regard sombre avec sa mère.

Son immersion dans le monde des sorciers leur avait laissé un goût amer. Bien que Tracey savait qu'il s'agissait du hiboux de Théodore Nott, elle avait toujours une appréhension en ouvrant le courrier. Théodore Nott était le seul sorcier avec qui elle correspondait. Elle se doutait qu'il n'approuvait aucun de ses choix même s'il ne l'avait jamais exprimé clairement.

Tracey s'enferma dans sa chambre et put apercevoir une pile de courriers sur son bureau que sa mère avait sans doute déposé. Bien qu'elle avait son propre appartement, elle refusait de recevoir quoique ce soit ayant un rapport avec le monde des sorciers. Elle détestait leur manie de communiquer par hiboux. C'était plus naturel de croiser des hiboux à la campagne. Ses membres étaient saisis d'un étrange tremblement.

Tracey s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau et tenta des exercices de respiration pour se calmer. Comme d'habitude, elle se souvenait de son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Tracey avait toujours été une enfant exubérante et bavarde. Son père lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'elle était un vrai « moulin à paroles ».

Un jour des gens avaient pris contact avec elle pour lui dire qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle avait un don et qu'elle allait faire des choses extra-ordinaires. On lui avait ouvert les portes sur un monde entièrement différent du sien, sur une société qui avait évolué en-dehors de celle qu'elle connaissait. Tracey avait été tellement heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un conte de fées.

Par la suite, son voyage à bord du Poudlard express lui avait fait changer de perspectives. Elle se souvenait qu'elle partageait le compartiment avec deux garçons plus âgés qu'elle, portant l'insigne de la maison Serpentard sur leur torse.

_Deux garçons plus âgés avaient surgi dans son compartiment et lui avaient demandé s'il y avait de la place. Tracey, excitées, les invita à prendre s'installer en face d'elle. Sa tendance au bavardage combiné à l'enthousiasme qu'elle ressentait l'emporta. Les deux garçons s'échangeaient des regards étranges face à son flot de parole incessantes mais ne participaient pas à la conversation. Ce fut une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Tracey s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de se présenter._

_\- Au fait, je suis Tracey Davis, je vais rentrer en première année se présenta-t-elle._

_Tracey était particulièrement impressionnée par le plus grand garçon qui avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui rappelait l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un viking. Elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable face à lui. Le garçon plus petit aux cheveux bruns et aux dents mal alignées l'observait d'un air amusé. _

_\- Je suis Marcus Flint, je rentre en quatrième année et lui c'est Thorfinn Rowle en septième année._

_Un lourd silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Tracey sentait l'hostilité des deux garçons mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Bien entendu, son enthousiasme reprit le dessus et elle tenta de désamorcer la tension présente._

_\- Je suis l'unique sorcière dans mon entourage, déclara Tracey._

_A cette époque, le fait d'être la seule sorcière dans sa famille lui apportait une étrange fierté. Elle se sentait unique. Mais la réaction de ses deux futurs camarades fut une douche froide._

_\- Ca on l'avait deviné, répondit froidement Thorfinn Rowle._

_Tracey, dans ses pires cauchemars, se souvenait encore du regard dégoûté qu'il lui avait jeté. Plus tard, le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Serpentard. _

Elle n'avait jamais subi des brimades de la part de ses Serpentards aimaient l'idée de faire front uni contre les élèves des autres maisons. Elle avait été victime de quelques mauvaises blagues de la part de Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson mais la plupart du temps elle suscitait l'indifférence de ses camarades de maison. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas.

A l'âge de 12 ans, elle avait perdu espoir et s'était résigné à terminer sa scolarité en étant invisible. Malgré ses relations cordiales avec Théodore Nott et la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison excepté Marcus Flint, elle ne recevait aucune aide de la part de ses camarades et avait des difficultés à se lier d'amitiés avec des élèves issus des autres maisons. La plupart d'entre eux prenaient la totalité des Serpentards pour des fanatiques de la cause des sangs-purs. La petite fille bavarde et exubérante s'était transformée en une fille triste, solitaire et silencieuse.

Tracey détestait ce souvenir et regrettait souvent d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette école maudite. Elle avait connu beaucoup de désillusions de ce genre. La cerise sur le gâteau avait été lors de ce qui devait être sa septième année à Poudlard. Au lieu de terminer sa scolarité normalement, Tracey avait été en fuite avec sa mère après le meurtre de son père.

Tout ce qui avait trait au monde des sorciers l'a mettait dans un état lamentable. Les tremblements de son corps s'étaient accentués et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théodore Nott s'entêtait à rester en contact avec elle. Depuis leur cinquième année, il savait que Tracey avait l'intention de retourner dans le monde moldu. Il en avait été stupéfait au point d'en informer Blaise Zabini qui l'avait observé d'un air suspicieux durant des semaines.

D'un point de vue objectif, Tracey comprenait la réaction de Théodore. C'était quelqu'un qui était fier de sa nature et de ses origines. Malgré la famille dont il était issu, Théodore n'avait jamais nourri de haine contre les nés-moldus. Cependant, il voyait l'introduction des sorciers issus de familles moldues au sein de la communauté magique comme une faveur qui leur était faite et que c'était à eux de prouver leur valeur.

L'attitude de Tracey s'interprétait comme une forme de rejet et d'arrogance. D'ailleurs, il ne trouvait pas que « sang de bourbe » soit une insulte choquante. Théodore n'avait jamais compris que ce qui est reproché aux nés-moldus est leur existence même au sien de ce monde. Tracey avait ressenti une telle haine contre elle que l'idée de s'insérer et de vivre au sein de la société sorcière ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- Tracey tout va bien ? s'inquiéta sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre.

Tracey essuya rapidement ses larmes et tenta de reprendre un air impassible. Elle n'était plus une adolescente.

\- Oui. Tu peux entrer si tu veux.

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur une vieille chaise près de son lit. Son visage affichait un air inquiet.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire de toutes ses lettres. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas garder trop de contacts avec… avec ce .. monde.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste Théodore Nott. Il est l'un des rares sorciers avec qui je suis en contact, répondit Tracey.

\- Bien.. ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies quelqu'un qui te comprenne.

Interloquée, Tracey observa sa mère. Elle semblait frêle et âgée. Ses cheveux blancs qui tombaient sur ses épaules étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleu clair reflétaient un air angoissé. Tracey avait toujours pensé qu'il était plus facile de lire les émotions d'une personne ayant des yeux clairs. sa mère avait toujours été émotive et enjouée. Après le décès de son père, elle semblait avoir vieilli plus vite.

\- Tu me comprends très bien aussi…

\- Je suis âgée Tracey, je ne serais pas toujours là.

Tracey sentit son coeur se serré à cette déclaration.

\- Je m'en sors très bien si c'est ce qui t'angoisses. j'ai un bon salaire, je ne serai certainement pas à la rue...

\- Mais tu seras indéniablement seule, déclara sa mère, que devient David ?

David Resney était un ingénieur de 29 ans qui travaillait dans le même domaine qu'elle. Malgré une différence d'âge de 10 ans, leur relation avait duré 4 ans. David estimait que Tracey ne s'impliquait pas assez dans leur relation et évitait tous les sujets liés à la maternité, à la vie de couple. Tracey savait que sa mère avait beaucoup apprécié le jeune homme.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis six mois, répondit Tracey.

Un silence s'installa. Tracey avait beaucoup d'amis moldus, elle avait eu quelques amants également mais elle ne leur avait jamais rien dit de sa véritable nature et des terribles évènements qu'elle avait vécu.

\- J'ai rencontré Théodore Nott, lui avoua sa mère.

Tracey en resta stupéfaite.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit…. Est-ce qu'il t'a…

\- Insulté ? Non bien sûre que non. A l'époque tu débutais au sein de Thalès et je n'avais pas envie de t'angoisser inutilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Théodore ne lui avait jamais mentionné cette rencontre dans ses lettres. Elle l'avait revu deux fois depuis sa sixième année. La première, c'était lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée par le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, qui souhaitait l'informer de la possibilité de terminer sa scolarité et la seconde fois c'était lors du procès de Mucilber qui avait été reconnu coupable du meurtre de son père (ainsi que de toutes les autres charges qui pesaient contre lui).

A l'époque, Tracey avait tenté de se distancer un maximum du monde sorcier et avait été ennuyée lorsque Théodore lui avait fait part de son souhait de rester en contact avec elle.

\- Il s'inquiétait, il m'a demandé si ces voyages dans l'espace avaient un effet secondaire sur tes capacités magiques ?

\- Il n'y a aucune conséquence dramatique, répondit Tracey stupéfaite.

Cependant, elle comprenait maintenant la réticence de Théodore lorsqu'elle évoquait ses voyages spatiaux.

\- Après le décès de ton père, tu as tellement renié une part de toi-même que jamais je me suis sentie aussi impuissante de toute ma vie de mère.

\- Maman… je…

\- Je sais que tu aimes ton travail et ta vie. Mais Théodore a raison de soulever ces questions. Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi.

\- Je t'assure que je suis prudente.

\- Tu peux toujours faire de la magie ?

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi, déclara Tracey d'un ton acide.

Théodore devrait s'occuper de ses affaires.

\- Ca en a pour moi, répondit sa mère.

D'un geste rageur, Tracey ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, saisit sa baguette magique et exécuta un _wingardium leviosa_ sur l'oreiller de son lit. L'oreiller flotta dans les airs et Tracey fut prise d'une envie immature de le balancer sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Rassurée ?

Elle reposa sa baguette dans le tiroir qu'elle referma immédiatement.

\- Non, mais c'est un début, répondit sa mère peu impressionnée par les sautes d'humeur de Tracey.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Ces gens me détestent. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à papa et tu souhaites que je reste en contact avec eux ?

\- Théodore ne te déteste pas et je suis sûre qu'une partie de ta communauté n'approuve pas la façon dont tu as été traité.

\- Tu sembles ignorer bien des choses sur Théodore Nott.

\- A part qu'il est le fils d'un riche raciste notoire et qu'il est en contact avec toi ? Ne me sous-estime pas, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je cesserai de surveiller ce qui se passe dans ce monde ? Je suis abonnée à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et si j'ai pu le faire, c'est uniquement grâce à Théodore Nott.

Tracey émit un reniflement méprisant. _La Gazette du __S__orcier_ était un journal de propagande. Théodore avait parfaitement conscience du mépris qu'elle avait pour ce journal et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait inscrite à la revue du _Chicaneur._ Depuis des années, elle recevait des exemplaires qu'elle avait rangé dans un carton. Elle en avait lu certains et même si pas mal d'articles étaient tirés des cheveux, certains articles étaient intéressants.

Tracey n'oublierait jamais que le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_, Xenophilius Lovegood, s'était dressé contre le régime des mangemorts et avait même dénoncé dans certains articles le traitement des nés-moldus.

\- Un manque d'information peut être fatal Tracey.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes maintenant.

\- Parce que j'espérais que c'était une phase de ton deuil. Mais maintenant que tu as 39 ans, je me rend compte que le problème est plus profond.

\- Théodore t'a convaincu de tout ça ? Demanda Tracey la voix remplie de ressentiment.

\- Il n'a pas eu à le faire. Mais avoir un rappel de qui tu es réellement était nécessaire. Je sais que ma suggestion va te mettre en colère mais peut-être que tu devrais voir un psychologue sorcier.

\- Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu es… gravement traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé. Tu rejettes une part de toi et je sais que tu dors très mal la nuit. Après le décès de ton père et notre départ précipité du pays, ce fut l'une des pires périodes de ma vie. Lorsque tu t'es lancé dans ta carrière, j'ai décidé de suivre une thérapie.

La révélation de sa mère fut un choc. Tracey n'avait jamais imaginé que sa mère pouvait admettre une telle faiblesse devant elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à chercher une aide extérieure pour parvenir à être en paix. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à fuir ton passé en reniant ta propre nature. Ce n'est pas sain. Ce n'est pas ce que souhaiterait ton père. Réfléchis à ma suggestion.

Sans attendre une réponse sa mère se leva et quitta sa chambre. Une fois seule, Tracey tourna son regard sur la pile de lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Il y en avait beaucoup et elle se demandait si elles étaient toutes de Théodore. Elle fut surprise de voir une lettre de Cho Chang, une demande d'interview ainsi qu'une série de courriers du Chicaneur et une lettre de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste.

Tracey était particulièrement intriguée par l'étrange demande du Chicaneur surtout qu'elle n'était certainement pas une célébrité.

**Madame Davis**

**D'après nos investigations, vous êtes la seule sorcière au monde à avoir été dans l'espace. Nous souhaitons vous interviewer afin d'en savoir plus sur votre expérience et sur les effets de ses voyages sur votre magie. Beaucoup de nos lecteurs disent également avoir été victime d'abduction par des Essassani, ces étranges extra-terrestres gris qui mènent des expériences sur notre planète. Pouvez-vous également nous confirmer qu'ils sont également de très bons legilimens ? **

**Bien cordialement,**

**D. Vaisey**

Tracey soupira d'agacement et se demanda comment cette information leur été parvenue. Elle doutait que cette fuite provienne de Théodore. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard et désapprouvait totalement la ligne éditoriale du Chicaneur. Cette demande d'interview était accompagnée d'une dizaine de courriers de lecteurs du Chicaneur racontant leur expérience d'abduction.

L'un d'eux était inquiet et pensait que sa femme était un agent des Essassanis. Cela fit sourire Tracey. Le Chicaneur avait une place spéciale dans son coeur et en dépit du manque de fiabilité de certaines informations, il avait traité des sujets très sensibles.

Peu de temps après la guerre, le _Chicaneur_ avait publié un témoignage très glauque d'une victime de Rabastan Lestrange qui avait subi plusieurs viols ainsi qu'une grossesse à laquelle elle n'avait pu échapper. Malgré la condamnation à 30 ans de prison, Rabastan Lestrange s'était arrangé pour obtenir des droits sur l'enfant. Tout ce qui concernait l'éducation de l'enfant devait obtenir son approbation. Le ministère envisageait même une assignation à résidence afin que l'enfant « _bénéficie d'une présence paternelle_ ». Maintenant qu'Azkaban avait été débarrassé des détraqueurs, la justice avait également été réformée et ainsi la peine maximale était maintenant de 30 ans. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que le système fonctionnait à la perfection.

Cette histoire avait glacé le sang de Tracey. Elle se concentra sur les autres lettres. Celle de Cho Chang lui demandait également un entretien. L'ancienne Serdaigle travaillait au Département des mystères et était également intéressée par son expérience en tant qu'astronaute et sorcière. La lettre de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste était plus autoritaire. Lavande Brown devenue médicomage lui ordonnait de se présenter immédiatement à une visite médicale.

Agacée, Tracey reposa les lettres sur son bureau. Elle avait 39 ans et avait effectué pas mal de voyages dans l'espace sans que personne de la communauté magique ne prenne contact avec elle. Elle saisit la dernière lettre de Théodore en espérant obtenir des réponses. Celle-ci avait été rédigée quelques jours avant son retour.

**Tracey**

**Sache que je ne suis absolument pas responsable de la fuite d'information te concernant. Il s'agit probablement d'une enquête qui a été menée par le ministère pour retrouver la trace de sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus dont ils ignoraient s'ils étaient vivants ou non. Les enquêteurs ont été interloqués par ton choix de carrière et compte tenu de la nouvelle obsession du Chicaneur pour les extra-terrestres, c'est probablement grâce aux résultats de cette enquête que l'information leur est parvenue. Néanmoins, j'espère que tu examineras les nouvelles possibilités qui te seront proposées par notre communauté. **

**Bon retour.**

**Théodore Nott**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tracey ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle détestait ce sentiment, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Tracey avait toujours un plan pour sa vie. Fuir le monde des sorciers, devenir ingénieure en aérospatiale, travailler dans des entreprises spécialisées dans l'aérospatial tel que Thales et Safran, devenir astronaute pour la SSI, faire le tour de l'Europe, adopter un chat… Mais aucun de ses plans ne prévoyaient de retourner dans la communauté magique.

Elle décida de se laisser quelques heures de réflexion. Le soir même sa mère l'invitaà un restaurant français situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de chez eux.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda sa mère.

Tracey l'avait informé du contenu des lettres reçues.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu seras sans doute obligé d'effectuer cette visite médicale.

\- Oui et ça me stresse. Je fais déjà des tas de bilans médicaux et j'ai un programme de rééducation à suivre.

\- Il n'y a pas de sortilège contre l'atrophie musculaire ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Tracey en fronçant des sourcil.

Son atrophie musculaire n'était pas grave et très légère surtout parce qu'elle pratiquait des activités de musculations lorsqu'elle était à la SSI. Néanmoins, tous les astronautes qui revenaient sur Terre avaient l'obligation de suivre un entraînement sportif. Tracey avait ressenti une étrange pression en revenant sur Terre, probablement en raison de la gravité. Cela dit, elle n'avait rien à signaler en dépit de son exposition au rayonnement radioactif du soleil lorsqu'elle était sur la SSI.

\- Je t'avoue que les éventuelles conséquences sur ta magie me font peur. Les radiations de l'espace auraient pu avoir une influence dessus sans que nos médecins puissent le voir.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière mais je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave.

\- Donc, il n'y a pas de conséquences spécifiques de l'exposition dans l'espace d'un sorcier ?

Tracey hésitait à donner une réponse. Ce n'était pas forcément un élément négatif mais sa mère avait l'air tellement inquiète.

\- La magie semble être amplifiée dans l'espace, mais je n'ai pas noté d'autres effets négatifs.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis sûre que les médecins de ta communauté vont être fascinés par ton cas. Ne laisse pas cette sorcière guérisseuse te transformer en rat de laboratoire.

Un sourire amusé s'étala sur les lèvres de Tracey. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par les médecins. Le reste de la soirée se termina trop rapidement au goût de Tracey. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décisions.

Le lendemain, elle rédigea une lettre à Théodore. A la relecture de celle-ci, elle savait qu'elle passait pour une sorcière désespérée. Elle bombardait Théodore de questions sur Cho Chang, le département des mystères. Elle n'a pas osé lui avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir d'ASPIC. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas comme si elle planifiait de s'insérer au sein de la communauté magique.

Pourtant, elle ressentait quelque chose proche de l'espoir et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle espérait au juste. Elle reçut la réponse de Théodore en fin d'après-midi. Il avait répondu patiemment à toutes ses questions et l'avait invité à prendre une tasse de thé à son manoir.

\- Il t'a invité à prendre le thé ? Demanda sa mère d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec Théodore, protesta Tracey face au sous-entendu.

Sa mère lui lança un regard sceptique mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait toujours pensé que malgré l'absence de mauvaises intentions de Théodore, celui-ci avait des arrières-pensées sur sa fille.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Tracey se préparait à rendre visite à Théodore. Ses cheveux noirs coupé cours et habituellement bouclés avaient été soigneusement lissés. Au cours de sa scolarité, Tracey avait toujours lissé ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils étaient habituellement aussi touffus et bouclés que ceux d'Hermione Granger. C'était un trait qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle d'origine marocaine.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue astronaute, Tracey les avait complètement rasés. C'était plus pratique et cela lui évitait de le faire à bord de la station. Compte tenu de l'absence de gravité, ce n'était généralement pas hygiénique de se raser les cheveux ou la barbe sur la station. Les hommes bénéficiaient d'une crème de rasage spécialement conçue pour ne pas répandre de micro-poils dans la station et autant dire qu'avec la quantité de cheveux que Tracey perdait cela aurait été une catastrophe hygiénique.

Après avoir lissé ses cheveux, Tracey fouilla dans sa garde-robe et tenta de dénicher une robe de sorcières. Les seules tenues étaient les uniformes de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas le temps, ni d'argent pour acheter des robes de sorcières et décida de conserver ses vêtements moldus. Elle opta pour un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu marine. Après s'être préparée, elle salua sa mère et transplana non loin du village Blackwood en Ecosse. Le manoir des Nott se situait à quelques mètres. Théodore l'avait informé de l'impossibilité de transplaner à l'intérieur de sa propriété.

\- Bonjour Tracey, salua Théodore

Il se tenait derrière des grilles noires et immenses. A l'arrière, se trouvait le manoir Nott. Théodore n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard bien qu'il semblât être moins maigre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés et ses yeux bleus foncés toujours intenses. Comme d'habitude, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

\- Bonjour Théodore… ton manoir est à coupé le souffle.

Le bâtiment n'était pas aussi vieux qu'elle l'avait supposé. Bien que certaines briques s'émiettaient, le manoir n'en restait pas moins imposant. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierres dont les pousses venaient d'éclore. La pelouse verte se reflétait dans les vitres des fenêtres.

\- Attend de voir un peu l'intérieur, répondit Théodore en l'invitant à entrer.

Théodore la conduisit à l'entrée du manoir qui se situait sous un large porche soutenu par des piliers en pierre. Il poussa la porte d'entrée probablement fabriquée à partir d'un chêne.

Le hall du manoir était magnifique et en son centre trônait un immense escalier en bois menant à des étages supérieurs. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, l'ambiance n'était absolument pas glauque ou sombre. La lumière du soleil traversait les fenêtres donnant à ce hall un aspect incroyablement lumineux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière et le parquet ne semblait faire aucun bruit sous leurs pas.

Théodore mena Tracey dans un salon se situant dans un des nombreux couloirs du rez-de-chaussée et lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir qui entouraient la cheminée. Théodore s'installa face à elle et fit signe à son elfe de maison de leur servir du thé. La décoration lui faisait penser à une ambiance des années 20.

\- Tu as toujours le privilège d'avoir un elfe de maison, plaisanta Tracey.

Elle était au courant de la politique d'Hermione Granger sur le sujet surtout parce que Théodore l'avait mentionné dans une des nombreuses lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient.

\- Toutes ces lois ne sont que de l'encre sur du papier, murmura Théodore, mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de ça. Prête à revenir à tes racines ?

Tracey lança un regard sceptique à Théodore, elle ne s'était jamais sentie enracinée dans la société magique mais préféra ne rien dire.

\- Je n'ai pas pris de décision mais je vais me rendre à la visite médicale demandée par Lavande Brown.

\- Je doute qu'elle t'ait donné un choix. Vas-tu donné suite à la demande Cho Chang ?

Durant leur conversation, Théodore ne la quitta pas des yeux et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Il clignait rarement des yeux lorsqu'il fixait ses interlocuteurs.

\- Oui, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle veut, répondit Tracey

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tracey fut surprise de voir un authentique sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres de Théodore.

\- Cho Chang est langue de plomb au département des mystères. Elle a travaillé 5 ans en Chine avant d'obtenir ce poste. Vous avez des centres d'intérêt communs si je puis dire.

Théodore affichait un air dédaigneux, il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qui passionnait Tracey dans l'astronomie.

\- Lavande Brown a brillamment réussi sa carrière de médicomage. Selon certaines rumeurs, elle a été désignée pour procéder à des expérimentations sur le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Théodore.

Tracey afficha un air dégoûté.

\- Ils ne s'en sont pas débarrassé ?

\- Apparemment, le département des Mystères est fasciné par ce cadavre. Ils essaient d'en savoir plus sur les effets de l'amortentia.

\- Quel rapport ? Demanda Tracey d'un air stupéfait.

Théodore haussa des épaules, apparemment ces contacts n'en avaient aucune idée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula agréablement. Tracey n'évoquait pas ses voyages à la SSI et Théodore ne parlait pas de son père. Il lui fit un compte-rendu sur le sort de ses anciens camarades de classes.

\- Donc Malefoy s'est marié avec une des sœurs Greengrass ?

\- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Son cerveau s'est soudainement développé après la guerre.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tracey. Malfoy n'était pas stupide mais Théodore le méprisait d'être devenu un mangemort. Tout comme il méprisait son propre père.

\- Comment a réagi Parkinson ?

C'était de purs commérages, mais Tracey ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Théodore avait beau jouer la carte du Serpentard, froid, sombre et mystérieux, il était une vraie commère quand il s'y mettait. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait probablement avoir une carrière digne de Rita Skeeter.

\- Elle avait l'air indifférente mais elle a quitté le pays. Personne ne lui a pardonné d'avoir voulu livrer Potter lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

La fameuse bataille à laquelle Tracey avait été absente. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Elle s'était bien trop distancée de cette communauté.

\- Elle a eu un enfant hors mariage, sa famille l'a désavoué. On ignore l'identité du père mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'agit de Miles Bletchey, continua Théodore.

Tracey fronça des sourcils, Miles Bletchey était de sang-mêlé. Il avait été gardien de but dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. C'était quelqu'un de très sociable et sympathique mais leur relation restait très superficielle. Théodore l'informa également que Blaise Zabini était toujours célibataire et se démenait pour sortir sa mère de prison. Amanda Zabini était notoirement connue pour avoir été mariée à sept sorciers, tous morts dans d'étranges circonstances. Son treizième mariage serait apparemment le dernier.

\- Treize mariages, souffla Tracey stupéfaite, et le dernier mari est toujours vivant ?

\- En très mauvais état mais il pourra témoigner lors du procès. Et toi ? Tu restes très silencieuse sur ta vie personnelle. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas si tu m'as caché l'existence d'un enfant et dénié mon droit d'être parrain.

\- Rien à dire, je suis célibataire et sans enfants. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de fonder une famille, répondit Tracey en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Son regard se posa sur Théodore. Il avait toujours été considéré comme trop grand, trop dégingandé, pas assez gracieux. Il était l'opposé de Malefoy. Pourtant, la ressemblance avec David, son ex amant était vraiment frappante. Tracey tenta de repousser cette pensée.

\- Tu sembles troublé, remarqua Théodore en prenant une gorgée de thé.

\- Je ne suis pas troublée, lui assura Tracey avec un faux sourire sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as ce petit pli qui apparaît près de tes yeux lorsque tu te trouves dans une situation inconfortable.

Tracey manqua de soupirer d'agacement. Les capacités d'observation de Théodore ne lui avait pas manqué. Non seulement, il savait très bien lire les émotions des gens mais en plus il ne se gênait pas pour lancer ses remarques sans prendre en compte la gêne de son interlocuteur. Hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'il ressemble à un de ses ex-amant !

\- Tout va bien… Et toi que deviens-tu ? Demanda Tracey en s'empressant de changer de sujet.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Théodore.

\- Depuis le décès de mon père, j'ai hérité de sa fortune. Toutes les sorcières se bousculent à ma porte pour se marier avec moi. A part ça, que je sache je n'ai aucun enfant. J'ai racheté le club des Canons de Chudley ce qui a fait rager Weasley durant des mois.

Tracey se sentait toujours mal à l'aise mais était impressionnée par la façon dont Théodore s'appliquait à énerver Granger et Weasley. Celui-ci affichait un air sardonique et lui apprit que depuis cet évènement lui et Ronald Weasley s'insultaient copieusement par hiboux postaaux.

Le reste de la journée se termina rapidement et Tracey passa la soirée à se préparer psychologiquement pour son entretien au ministère.

* * *

Le lendemain, Théodore l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs et lui avait indiqué qu'il la reverrait sans doute pour le déjeuner. Lors de son arrivée dans le hall, Tracey fut accueillie par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui l'a conduisit non pas au département des mystères mais dans un bureau poussiéreux et dégageant une odeur de renfermé.

La pièce était parfaitement rangée et le bureau complètement dégagé. Il n'y avait pas un seul cadre de photo non plus. Tracey n'avait jamais parlé à Cho Chang durant Poudlard mais elle savait qu'elle avait été une très bonne attrapeuse à Serdaigle et connaissait les déboires sentimentaux de celle-ci. L'attente lui parut durer une éternité et Tracey sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Cho Chang déboula dans la pièce complètement essoufflée et déposa avec fracas une douzaine de parchemins sur son bureau. Cho Chang paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge et était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés impeccablement en chignon et son teint était devenu beaucoup plus mât. Elle portait une robe de sorcière noire et grise qui semblait un peu usagée.

\- Mes excuses pour ce retard Davis, comme tu le vois nous n'utilisons toujours pas internet ou les mails. Non pas que ce soit forcément une mauvaise chose mais toute cette paperasse me rend malade.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Tracey avec un sourire crispé.

Elle ne savait absolument pas d'ou venait ce stress. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue au ministère, c'était pour assister au procès de Mucilber. Cho Chang qui était à présent assise face à elle sembla remarquer l'état émotionnel de Tracey.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire servir une tasse de thé ou une infusion.

Tracey secoua la tête négativement, elle souhaitait en finir.

\- Bien, je suis contente que tu aies reçu mon hibou. J'ai une proposition à te faire mais on m'a ordonné également de t'informer sur la situation actuelle de notre société. D'après mes renseignements, Théodore Nott a souscrit en ton nom un abonnement au _Chicaneur _?

Au vu du ton dédaigneux adopté par Cho Chang , Tracey se doutait qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout la ligne éditoriale du Chicaneur.

\- Oui, c'est exact, je ne supporte plus la Gazette du Sorcier…

\- Je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, soupira son interlocutrice, la situation durant la guerre était absolument chaotique et la propagande de ce journal infâme n'a rien arrangé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, les choses bougent lentement et les mentalités stagnent. Ce n'est que récemment que le ministère a ouvert une enquête pour déterminer le nombre exact de victimes de la guerre chez les nés-moldus. Durant ses enquêtes, nous avons découvert des horreurs et des atrocités incroyables dont certaines datent même de la première guerre.

Cho Chang fit une pause laissant à Tracey le temps de digérer les informations.

\- Il y a pire, durant cette enquête le ministère a dénombré un nombre énorme de disparitions chez les sorcières nées-moldues âgées de 11 à 80 ans. Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé mais les enquêteurs supposent le pire. Néanmoins, ces disparitions ont continué quelques années après la guerre avant que Harry Potter ne prenne la direction du bureau des aurors.

Tracey garda le silence, elle se souvenait encore du témoignage glaçant d'une des victimes de Rabastan Lestrange.

\- La situation s'est un peu améliorée, continua Cho Chang, l'enquête à également pu déterminer que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières nés-moldu étaient retournés dans le monde moldu ou à l'étranger. Néanmoins, notre situation est assez catastrophique. La taux de natalité a incroyablement chuté après la guerre et si ça continue la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni va connaître un dépeuplement massif. Et pour ne rien arranger, de nombreuses enquêtes soupçonnent certaines familles d'avoir kidnappé ou acheté des enfants nés-moldus.

\- La situation est pire que je ne le pensais, murmura Tracey.

\- Je préfère te dire la vérité. C'est grâce à cette enquête du ministère que nous avons retrouvé ta trace. Je dois dire que ta profession a éveillé la curiosité du Département des Mystères et la mienne également.

\- Et celle de Lavande Brown également, soupira Tracey.

Elle n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir faire une énième visite médicale.

\- J'ai bien peur que cette visite soit nécessaire. Lavande Brown est une médicomage rattachée au département des Mystères. Elle est brillante.

\- Vous avez vraiment une offre à me proposer ?

\- Exact, répondit Cho Chang avec un grand sourire, le Département des mystères s'intéresse beaucoup à la conquête spatiale entreprise par les moldus. Néanmoins, l'expérience des sorciers anglais dans ce domaine est inexistante. Nous avons du mal à délimiter les priorités d'un tel projet. Nos ressources financières sont inexistantes.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Tracey.

Elle avait toujours pensé que le département des mystères bénéficiait d'un financement beaucoup plus élevé que les autres départements.

\- Oui, Gringott et les gobelins ne comprennent pas l'intérêt de financer un tel projet et notre gouvernement est très frileux. Notre projet va impliquer d'utiliser les ressources moldues. Le département des Mystères ainsi que le professeur Sinatra vont tenter de mettre en place une passerelle pour les étudiants sorciers souhaitant se lancer dans des professions liées à l'astronomie, l'aérospatial, la physique… le but est de rendre les études moldues sur ces sujets plus accessibles mais aussi de se tenir informer.

\- C'est… très ambitieux. Certaines familles influentes doivent être totalement contre ce projet.

\- C'est un euphémisme, confirma Cho Chang, des études menées ont prouvé que cette passerelle serait de toute façon utilisée majoritairement par des sorciers nés-moldus. C'est pour cela que votre présence est capitale. Votre rôle sera de coordonner ce projet avec les autorités moldues compétentes mais aussi de nous permettre d'étudier non seulement les expériences menées au sein de la station mais aussi votre condition physique. Les sorciers bénéficiant de ce programme pourront à la fin de leurs études et s'ils en ont l'opportunité participer à la conquête spatiale moldue. Sous conditions que tous les tests que vous passerez efface les éventuels dangers qu'un environnement étranger comme l'espace pourrait créer. Chaque sorcier faisant un séjour sur les stations spatiale devra nous faire des comptes-rendus complets sur leurs missions et leur état de santé. Ces sorciers seront rattachés au Département des mystères, ils devront accepter d'effectuer également des expériences pour notre compte et de ne jamais en parler publiquement.

Tracey trouvait cette responsabilité énorme. Elle avait également un devoir de réserve sur son travail et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup de briser cette clause de son contrat. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de se prêter à des tas d'examens médicaux ou magiques.

\- J'ai conscience que nous vous en demandons énormément, reprit Cho Chang, mais nous sommes très en retard dans ce domaine. Nous devons aussi redevenir une société attractive pour les futurs nés-moldus. Vous ne serez pas la dernière sorcière à souhaiter ce genre de carrière. Chaque sorcier qui décide de vivre sa vie à l'étranger ou en-dehors de la société magique est une perte pour nous. Si nous sommes chanceux, peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons construire notre propre station spatiale. A condition d'avoir démontrer aux gobelins l'utilité des découvertes faites. C'est une éventualité qu'envisage le ministère magique chinois.

\- Je pense que je vais y réfléchir, répondit Tracey.

\- Très bien. Cet entretien s'est déroulé mieux que prévu. En revanche, l'examen médical est non-négociable. Que vous acceptez ou non notre offre, votre rendez-vous avec Lavande Brown est fixé dans deux jours à Sainte-Mangouste, l'informa Cho Chang en lui remettant une convocation plus détaillée.

\- Je vous remercie de cette opportunité, déclara Tracey Davis.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions Davis, répondit Cho Chang, en dépit de tout ce qui t'a fait renoncer à la sorcellerie tu as accepté d'écouter notre proposition. C'était très courageux. La plupart des sorciers qui se sont intégrés dans le monde moldu ne veulent plus entendre parler de nous.

Tracey salua une dernière fois Cho Chang et quitta le ministère le coeur plus léger. Elle décida de rejoindre Théodore qui se trouvait devant le Chandron à Baveur. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Tracey choisit l'endroit où ils s'installèrent tandis que Théodore passa la commande directement au comptoir.

Lorsqu'il revint, Tracey était confortablement installée sur une banquette en cuir tandis qu'il s'installa face à elle de l'autre côté de la table. Les boissons apparurent devant eux au même moment.

\- Alors ?

Malgré son air indifférent, Tracey savait qu'il était curieux.

\- C'était une proposition intéressante, j'ai promis d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu vas accepter ?

Tracey soupira d'agacement, elle avait vraiment envie d'accepter cette offre et Théodore le savait. Elle détestait qu'il puisse deviner si facilement ses intentions.

\- Peut-être… je vais de toute façon devoir faire cette visite médicale.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Théodore à la vue de l'air boudeur de Tracey. Elle croisa son regard et l'espace d'un instant elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Depuis quand était-telle nerveuse face à Théodore Nott ?

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Théodore eut un rire presque silencieux et leva son verre.

\- A un nouveau départ ?

\- A un nouveau départ, répondit Tracey en levant le sien.


End file.
